


Чертов Грейвс

by Rubiks_Cube



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubiks_Cube/pseuds/Rubiks_Cube
Summary: современное АУ, где Криденс работает барменом





	1. Chapter 1

\- Пошли, - хлопнули по плечу.  
И Криденса обдало запахом потертой кожанки, немного виски с потом и, совсем на излете, лосьона, название которого он так и не выяснил. Грейвс прошел мимо, не оглядываясь. То ли знал, что Криденс пойдет за ним, как привязанный, в любом случае. То ли ему было все равно, если не пойдет.  
Возможно, если бы Серафина не указала Криденсу на дверь лично, он бы остался в баре, в подсобке, нашел бы, где притулиться. Не впервой было прикидываться ветошью, пока управляющая развлекалась с новым ухажером. Но в свете даже такого неоформленного предложения от Грейвса возможность эта была весьма и весьма эфемерной.  
Ехали молча. Криденс клевал носом. Теплый салон машины на фоне промозглой погоды за окном его убаюкивал. А рядом с Грейвсом, с которым они даже хорошими знакомыми не были, дремалось на удивление спокойно. Вопреки застарелой по нему тоске. Быть может, Криденс наконец устал до той крайней степени, когда остатки эмоций иссохли.

Грейвс привез его в тихий район. Слишком приличный для таких, как Криденс. Каким он сам себя считал. Ключ от квартиры нашелся на этаже за пожарным рукавом.  
\- Туда же и положишь, - сказал Грейвс.  
Дверь была распахнута. Из квартиры пахло пылью, но судя по мелочам, которые выхватывал свет лестничной клетки, она была вполне обжита и в том же состоянии заброшена. Ни Криденс, ни Грейвс не сделали ни полшага, чтобы оказаться внутри.  
\- Что еще? – хмуро поинтересовался Грейвс, видя его замешательство.  
К этому моменту в голове у Криденса взорвалась как минимум сотня вопросов относительно этого «что». И так же моментально схлопнулась. Он попытался улыбнуться:  
\- Спасибо?  
Грейвс ничего на это не ответил. Кинул незаинтересованный взгляд в прихожую и пошел прочь по коридору, закуривая на ходу.

С тех пор между ними ничего не поменялось. Криденс дневал и ночевал на работе, а после втихаря досыпал в подсобке. Грейвс мелькал на его горизонте лишь широким разворотом плеч да пепельным висками в разводах дыма. Барная жизнь, несмотря на внешнюю разгульность, довольно однообразна: одни и те же лица и песни.  
Но однажды вечером, несколько недель спустя, уже Криденсу случилось везти Грейвса в ту квартиру. Более того, Криденс сел за руль чужой машины без прав.  
От собственной наглости мокли ладони. И оставалось гадать: от кого назавтра ему прилетит в большей степени? Но вверить помятого в потасовке и подвыпившего по этому случаю Грейвса хищному маникюру Серафины Криденс не смог. Слишком очевидно читался жадный блеск в глазах управляющей. Она не первый год ходила кругами вокруг своего сурового вышибалы.

Наутро ютившегося в гостиной Криденса разбудили яростные чертыхания. Грейвс вылетел из комнаты, будто за ним черти гнались.  
\- Какого хрена?! – рявкнул он с порога.  
Не делая резких движений и не спуская с него глаз, Криденс стек с дивана и одернул рукава, а потом вовсе спрятал ладони под мышками.  
\- Ты немного перебрал, и Серафина попросила отвезти тебя домой, - соврал он.  
Хотя в большей степени предложил удобную им обоим версию событий.  
\- Я же не знал, где ты…  
\- Серафина попросила? – одернул его Грейвс и прищурился: – Еще попытка.  
\- А нужно было ей оставить? – огрызнулся Криденс.  
Как показывала практика, в людях и их взаимоотношениях разбираться он так и не научился. Старался поступать, как подсказывало ему нутро. И чаще ошибался.  
\- Услуга за услугу, - снова соврал Криденс и все-таки отвел глаза.  
Через пару секунд молчания Грейвс отмер, пробормотал что-то не для детских ушей обо всем и в частности и двинулся к выходу.  
\- Что, даже кофе не выпьешь? – зачем-то ляпнул Криденс ему вслед.  
Он понятия не имел, есть ли в этом доме кофе. И в прошлый-то раз сильно не осматривался: проснулся, умылся и, стараясь не оставлять после себя следов, долго тщательно прятал ключ в положенном месте. Тем нелепее было проявлять сейчас это странное радушие под носом у злого Грейвса.  
Последний обернулся с видом легкого недоумения, переходящего в тяжелое. Если бы Криденс вовремя не нашелся, то точно бы услышал много интересного о себе.  
\- Ключи от машины забыл.  
Он вытащил те из кармана – чуть карман в процессе не порвал – и перебросил хозяину. Грейвс поймал и дольше задерживаться не стал.  
«Легко отделался», - подумал Криденс, когда дверь за ним закрылась. Значит, достанется от Серафины.

Вчера Серафину остановило количество лишних свидетелей, но сегодня она могла вызвать Криденса на беседу с глазу на глаз.  
За то время, что он простоял перед ее дверью, не решаясь войти, Криденс успел посчитать, сколько ему не заплатят и сколько удастся протянуть на те деньги, что еще оставались. Чертов Грейвс. Ну, заарканила бы его тетка. Какое Криденсу до этого дело? Так нет же, хлебом не корми, дай вступиться за чью-нибудь честь.  
Под эту меланхоличную мысль «чертов Грейвс» спокойно подвинул его с дороги и даже бровью не повел на мяуканье возразить.  
\- Здесь подожди.  
Когда он вышел, Криденс притулился у стены на корточках. После вчерашних упражнений по перетаскиванию Грейвса до машины и от нее болела отбитая с детства спина. В придачу к этому Грейвс придавил его нечитаемым взглядом, но потом легко кивнул в сторону барной стойки:  
\- Свободен.  
Криденс не сдержался, поморщился, вставая, и хотел было как-то благодарно отреагировать, но под почти черным в сумраке взглядом смешался. Что-то ему подсказывало, что Грейвс будет не в восторге от его благодарности. Так и стояли: Криденс мусолил растянутые рукава, а Грейвс сверлил ему третий глаз во лбу. Чем ему два существующих не угодили, кто бы знал.  
\- И хватит уже спать по углам, - сказал тот в конце концов. – Если Серафина тебя теперь поймает, я пас.  
Криденс вздрогнул и повел плечом: понял, мол. Не одно, так другое. Работа была нужнее места для сна. Хотя бы потому, что без нее у нее вообще ничего не было.  
\- Чем тебе квартира не угодила? – спросил вдруг Грейвс.  
От неожиданности Криденс поднял на него глаза, и с трудом подавил желание зажмуриться. Зато проморгался от души.  
\- Там столько вещей. Я боюсь что-нибудь сломать или разбить. Когда хозяин вернется…  
\- Не вернется. А вещи можешь выбросить. Все, что ты разобьешь. Что не понравится. Сделай одолжение – выброси все.  
\- Как это выброси?  
По спине Криденса скатилась капля ледяного пота. Грейвс смотрел на него, как на дурачка, но ничего не объяснял.  
\- А что непонятного? – почти ласково уточнил он.  
От этой интонации Криденс окончательно растерял концентрацию, в коленях послабело.  
\- Все? - пробормотал он.  
Дурацкое ярмо неуверенности любое утверждение подвергало сомнению и из каждого делало вопрос.  
\- Переживешь.  
Грейвс, конечно же, издевки ради потрепал его по загривку, перед тем как уйти. Только для мозга Криденса это значения не имело. В глазах рассыпались мутные пятна, легкие забуксовали на вдохе. Очутившись на корточках все у той же стены, Криденс с ужасом осознал, что понятия не имеет, во что вляпался, но сделал это очень крепко, как только он умел.

И снова ничего. Работа продолжалась. Деньги исправно поступали Криденсу на счет. Серафина не пыталась невзначай его отравить. Разве что легким пренебрежением и изящной шпилькой уколоть. Но как раз этого Криденс давно не боялся. Отбоялся свое.  
Грейвс вернулся к прежнему равнодушию. Зато квартира в тихом районе больше не выглядела заброшенной.  
Криденс не стал ничего выбрасывать. Все сложил в коробки и составил в одной из комнат. Впервые в жизни купил себе пестрый плед и собственную кружку, кофе и полную, пусть потрепанную серию книг о Гарри Поттере. В конце концов шиканул и позволил себе пару новых рубашек. И одну единственную футболку, что было совершенным расточительством. Потому что носить ее мог только дома наедине с собой.

В тот вечер, хоть и негласно, праздновали день рождения Грейвса. Для середины недели бар оказался набит битком. Своих, конечно, было больше, чем посетителей. Да и среди посетителей мелькали в основном завсегдатаи. Веселье цепляло и несло бурной пенящейся рекой.  
Помимо Криденса за стойкой было еще как минимум трое барменов, но ни одному из них скучать не приходилось. Проблему составляло лишь то, что Криденс был единственным, кто не пил за работой. А еще пара бессонных ночей накануне, которые он позорнейшим образом провел, дочитывая объемный кирпич «Ордена Феникса».  
К четырем утра его коллеги вовсю пели песни, соревнуясь с воем из колонок, пили на брудершафт с людьми по другую сторону барной стойки и по дороге на зачастившие перекуры подыскивали приключения на утро. Сам Криденс от усталости уже путал виски со скотчем и лил крепкие настойки вместо легкомысленных ликеров.  
До него даже не сразу дошло, почему звук вокруг вдруг поплыл. Оказалось, он перепутал свой стакан с кем-то из ребят. Или не перепутал – у барменов свое чувство юмора.  
На воздухе стало полегче, но тело все равно пыталась куда-то сползти. Сторонняя сила вернула Криденсу вертикальное положение и, придерживая за плечо, заглянула в глаза. Грейвс предусмотрительно выдохнул дым в сторону:  
\- Ты же не пьешь.  
\- Фрсмжр, - ответил Криденс.  
\- Или диверсия.  
\- Или.. она.  
Они помолчали.  
\- И что делать? – вздохнул Криденс.  
На его какую-то детскую печаль по этому поводу Грейвс усмехнулся, отбросил бычок и зачесал назад выбившиеся волосы.  
\- Выпей кофе. Или чая с лимоном и имбирем. Не желудок же тебе промывать.  
Кажется, ситуация его забавляла. Криденс не мог оставить этого просто так.  
\- Почему это кажется тебе смешным?  
Грейвс пожал плечами:  
\- Сам не знаю.  
\- А сколько выпил ты?  
Разговор уже не походил на вежливый обмен любезностями, но Грейвс раздраженным не выглядел.  
\- Всяко больше наперстка, - съязвил он. – Может, тебя домой отвезти?  
\- Что ты?.. – всполошился Криденс, даже вывернулся из-под придерживающей руки и, потеряв координацию, с размаху влетел Грейвсу в грудь. Там и замер, различив между лопаток чужую ладонь.  
Прошло несколько секунд.  
Из воронки ужаса его выдернул еще один тихий смешок.  
\- Ты там хотя бы дышишь?  
Вместо ответа Криденс решил, что терять ему особо нечего, и сам вцепился в Грейвса, назло себе глубоко вдыхая. Стало как-то наплевать, что его могут уволить, если он уедет вот так с работы.  
\- Ты выпил, тебе нельзя за руль, - на всякий случай попенял он, не поднимая головы.  
Грейвс наклонился к его уху. Вторая рука легла Криденсу поперек поясницы сразу надежно и без двусмысленности.  
\- У тебя вообще прав нет. Тебя же это не остановило.  
Спасаясь от этих слов, горячего выдоха в волосы, того, что виной всему был «чертов Грейвс», Криденс втянул голову в плечи. Всего было слишком.  
А потом вдруг отпустило. Или это дрожащая струна внутри наконец лопнула.  
Криденс запрокинул к Грейвсу лицо и увидел, как тот впервые смотрит на него без привычной отстраненности, с интересом. Или ожиданием.  
\- Мне только нужно…- начал Криденс, но договорить не успел, не дали.  
\- Я знаю, - произнес Грейвс, пока тот разрывался между необходимостью отдышаться и продолжить. – Я знаю в этом чертовом баре все самые темные углы. Я видел и твою спину, и твои руки.  
Криденс закусил саднящую от щетины губу и кивнул, прикрывая глаза.  
\- Это в прошлом, - ответил он прежде, чем Грейвс захотел бы задать вопрос.  
И тот его удивил. Откуда в нем взялось это осторожное, когда, казалось, он целиком был отлит из непробиваемо сдержанного и мужественного. Грейвс поцеловал его в висок, как ребенка, как Криденса никогда не целовали.  
\- Лучше вызовем такси. 


	2. Chapter 2

Когда все наконец поменялось, именно Криденс выступил за то, чтобы сохранить их связь в тайне.  
\- Почему? – спросил Грейвс.  
_Нет, теперь просто Персиваль. Или даже ласково шёпотом на ухо: Перси._  
Персиваль задал свой вопрос не потому, что было задето его самолюбие. Он хотел понять Криденса. Этот мальчик жил по каким-то собственным правилам. И Персиваль хотел знать по каким.  
\- Не хочу сплетен за спиной. О том, как ты докатился до такого. Как мне с тобой повезло. Ставок, как быстро мы разбежимся.  
Персиваль мог это понять. Как мог и прекратить ненужные разговоры одним своим предупреждением.  
\- И мне не нужна твоя защита, - словно прочитал его мысли Криденс. - Я хочу быть собой без чьей-либо помощи.  
\- Ясно. То есть в баре тебя не лапать?  
Персиваль, конечно, здорово все упрощал, но такой уж у него был характер. С теми, кого он к себе подпускал, Персиваль был прост и прямолинеен. А вот Криденсу, напротив, простоты не хватало. Его мысли давали изрядный крюк, прежде чем достигали поверхности и выходили в жизнь.  
Впрочем, упрощения Персиваля тот воспринимал спокойно.  
\- Не лапать, - подтвердил Криденс и тихо фыркнул на такую формулировку.  
\- Думаешь, получится?  
Персиваль огладил взглядом его голую в светлых рубцах спину и вдруг всерьез задумался над выдвинутым ограничением. Криденс сверкнул из-под подушки хитрым глазом:  
\- У тебя или у меня?  
И тут же посерьезнел, стоило Персивалю ляпнуть:  
\- У нас.  
\- Ты о чем сейчас вообще?  
\- Ни о чем, - свернул странный разговор Персиваль. - Не лапать, так не лапать.

На практике это не должно было составить труда. В окружении людей что Грейвс, что Криденс вели себя сдержанно и социально приятно в четко отведенных границах. Однако никто не обещал и не рассчитывал, что без провалов не обойдется.  
Чего Криденс не ожидал точно, так это того, что сам Персиваль станет его подначивать. Пусть и не выходя за рамки их договоренности.  
«Тебе рубашка не великовата? Уверен, что это не моя?» - пришло как-то в сообщении.  
Криденс перечитал трижды, прежде чем ухватить суть и убедиться, что ему это не приснилось. Он был настолько изумлен, что вопреки любой конспирации обернулся разыскать глазами оборзевший повод его пылающих сейчас щек.  
Грейвс преспокойно разговаривал с кем-то из завсегдатаев. Если бы не телефон, который он небрежно крутил в пальцах, можно было подумать, будто он здесь совершенно ни при чем.  
Рубашка была Криденса, и Персиваль прекрасно это знал. Но щеки горели, в нос лез фантомный запах чужого лосьона, а в голову – мысли, как бы это было: прийти на работу в рубашке Персиваля и принести этот запах на себе?  
Что ответить, Криденс не нашел. И поблагодарил свою униформу за спасший его фартук.

Иногда им случалось оказаться вместе на перекуре. Хотя они не договаривались специально. Криденс курил редко – считал бессмысленной тратой денег. Но иногда только этот ритуал срабатывал, как спасение и перезагрузка, в долгую слишком шумную смену.  
Когда это произошло в первый раз, они несколько мгновений стояли друг напротив друга, не понимая, как им можно поступить. Пока Персиваль не опомнился и не протянул молча сигарету. Ту, что курил сам. Проследил за тем, как она коснулась губ Криденса, и только тогда с неохотой полез в карман за новой.  
Говорить не тянуло. Будто они опасались нарушить шаткое равновесие их выдержек. Смотрели под ноги, по сторонам, на дым и снова в глаза друг другу. Старались не прислушиваться к тому, что творилось в голове. Воздух крохотного проулка гудел, словно напитанный сотней гроз.  
В какой-то момент на лице у Персиваля проступило выражение в духе: «в гробу я видал такую конспирацию». И Криденс почти был готов с ним согласиться. Но тут на улицу вывалилась пара подвыпивших коллег, и Криденс успел скользнуть незамеченным в дверь за их спинами. Персиваль, кажется, был этому только рад.

Помимо этого Персиваль постоянно оставлял на нем свои метки. Нарочно или нет, Криденс не сказал бы наверняка. Но несмотря на старые шрамы, у него не было дурных ассоциаций на этот счет.  
Наоборот, он любил следы Персиваля на себе. Не потому что был испорчен, как ему твердили когда-то. И не потому что получал удовольствие от боли. Но этими маленькими изъянами Криденс помнил об их встречах, об инстинктивной голодной страсти или вдумчивой чувственной нежности. И, само собой, о Персивале. Главным образом о нем.  
\- Опять Тина с Куинни будут гадать, кто твоя темпераментная любовница, - заметил однажды Персиваль, пуская кольца дыма в потолок.  
Он лежал поперек смятой постели. Спасибо, хоть штаны надел. И косил сытым глазом за собирающимся на работу Криденсом.  
\- Ты специально это делаешь?  
\- Что делаю?  
Криденс даже притормозил на секунду, наградив его внимательным взглядом. Он частенько подходил с дотошным подозрением к любой самой невинной фразе и очевидной шутке.  
\- Оставляешь послания на моей шее, - покрутил он пальцем рядом с очередным, проступающим на коже засосом. – Не подходи, а то темпераментная любовница оторвет тебе яйца? Это ничего, что я так фамильярно?  
Персиваль пожал плечами.  
\- Я и так оторву. Зачем кого-то об этом предупреждать.  
Он уловил, как Криденс замер и тут же поспешил отвернуться, изображая возобновленные сборы.  
\- Криденс.  
Тот мыкнул, что слушает, но не обернулся.  
\- Я делаю это, потому что хочу этого. Это доставляет мне удовольствие. А еще потому что это доставляет удовольствие тебе.  
Ответа Персиваль не получил. Пришлось подняться. По дороге он затушил окурок в пепельнице и, приблизившись, умостил подбородок Криденсу на плечо, где нарочно потерся щетиной о гладкую нежную кожу.  
\- И вообще тебе идет. Ты выглядишь отлично потрахавшимся и довольным.  
После этого Криденс не сумел удержать серьезной мины и наконец улыбнулся.  
\- И слухи о моей любовнице тебя не коробят.  
\- С чего бы? Если она – это я.  
\- Хорошо устроился.  
\- Отлично, - согласился Персиваль и поцеловал там, где притерся. - А вот ты опаздываешь.

Но была еще одна причина, по которой Криденс избегал лишний раз отсвечивать рядом с Персивалем и о которой в силу своей юношеской неловкости в том первом разговоре промолчал.  
Персиваля всегда окружали женщины. Не мужчины или мальчики. Хотя и в этом случае Криденс навряд ли полез в пекло проверять свою бракованную удачу. А именно женщины всех возрастов и темпераментов. Это было неудивительно, если учесть, что пройти мимо Грейвса у них просто не было никаких шансов – мрачный рыцарь приветствовал их своим сияющим покерфейсом прямо на входе.  
Будучи барменом, Криденс не раз раз становился свидетелем разговоров и взглядов, обращенных поверх бокалов в сторону соблазнительной широкоплечей добычи. Как и разборок между охотницами: от самых изящных и остроумных до совершенно пошлейших и грубых.  
Не сказать чтобы Криденс боялся соперничества. По-честному, ему не приходилось с ним сталкиваться. Но он точно не побоялся бы вступиться за то, что ему дорого. А Персиваль был, вне зависимости от того, насколько серьезно к нему относился. Но лезть в сомнительные игры, в которых неважно, хорош ты или плох, чтобы, в лучшем случае, через тебя перешагнули, а в худшем – прошлись по тебе, Криденс желанием не горел.

И все-таки однажды ему прилетело. Не в прямом смысле, конечно, рикошетом. Недаром же говорят, что мысли, которые слишком долго бродят в голове, не разрешенные и не произнесенные вслух, имеют свойства напоминать о себе подножками извне.  
В разгар шумной, уже больше воскресной, чем субботней, ночи две эффектные мадмуазель начали рвать друг из друга волосы. Стоявшие поблизости мужчины, вместо того чтобы их разнять, нервно сглотнули. Кто-то заулюлюкал. Охрана, как назло, кто отвлекся, кто вышел на перекур. И дам в конечном итоге растаскивали Криденс с Ньютом.  
Домой Криденс отбыл с разбитым носом и прокушенной им самим же губой. Еще напоследок увидел каблуки у обеих и едва не перекрестился от облегчения. Но рука не поднялась.  
Утром приехал уставший и злой Грейвс. Прислонившись к косяку, он с минуту молча рассматривал сонное в ссадинах лицо Криденса, прежде чем спросил:  
\- Почему не поехал ко мне?  
\- Этот дом тоже твой, - напомнил ему Криденс.  
У него не было сейчас сил спорить, и он просто ушел обратно в кровать. Боялся, что Персиваль, как обычно, не останется. Но после короткого затишья тот пришел следом, разделся и всем своим запахом сигарет, кофе с виски и чьего-то залетного парфюма обнял Криденса.  
\- Вечером поговорим. Спи.

\- Расскажешь, что не так с этой квартирой?  
\- А ты про ночную заварушку.  
Криденс поднял бровь, а вот взгляд, пока намазывал тост джемом, нет.  
\- А что с заварушкой? Девушки повздорили, мы их разнимали.  
Персиваль не стал делать вид, что ответ его устроил. Но Криденс и не смотрел, хотя почувствовал наверняка. Что что-то не так Персиваль тоже чувствовал, не понимал только что.  
\- Это квартира моей матери, - сказал он. – Мы с ней не общались.  
\- А где… Ох, прости, - Криденс отложил в сторону тост с ножом и, как послушный мальчик, что ему до странного не шло, сложил руки на столе. – Мне очень жаль.  
\- Не стоит. Я же говорю – мы не общались. Я фактически вырос в приюте. Неудивительно, что отношения у нас не клеились.  
Криденс мог понять его, как никто другой. Но Персиваль не стремился лишний раз напоминать ему об этом.  
\- Прости.  
\- Тебе не за что извиняться. Просто расскажи, что тебя беспокоит. Я не умею читать мысли.  
Криденс замялся, машинально облизнул ранку на губе и потер лоб меж сведенных бровей.  
\- Дело в тебе... Точнее во мне, - он запнулся и начал все заново. – Я знаю, что тебе не нравится скрываться. Тебе это и незачем. Но ты знаешь, сколько в баре вокруг тебя разговоров? Какой ты охуенный, что тебе любая даст. Тебя обсуждают, на тебя спорят, из-за тебя выясняют отношения.  
\- Какое отношение это имеет к делу?  
\- Да такое! – Криденс оттолкнулся от стола и начал мерить шагами кухню, разминая беспокойные руки. – Пока ты сам по себе и можешь спать, с кем захочешь, направо и налево, ты, как священный Грааль, за тобой будут караванами снаряжать гребаные крестовые походы. Но стоит кому-нибудь узнать, что ты спишь с кем-то конкретным. И того вроют в землю, лишь бы оказаться на его месте.  
Он ненавидел себя за эти слова и собственное малодушие. Но сказанного было уже не вернуть.  
\- Серафина знает.  
Персиваль никак не отреагировал на повисшее в ответ молчание, на брошенное в лицо обвинение. И Криденс, потрясенный и разом сдувшийся, опустился обратно на стул.  
\- Откуда?  
\- Я еще в тот раз сказал. Когда она тебя вызвала.  
\- Что сказал?  
\- Что у тебя неограниченные полномочия на похищение меня в любом состоянии.  
По самым грубым подсчетам это было почти полтора месяца назад. И за две недели до того, как Персиваль впервые его поцеловал.  
\- Я не.. прости меня, - выдохнул Криденс и закрыл руками лицо.  
В горле першило от стыда.  
\- За что на этот раз?  
\- Желательно за все.  
\- За все – это слишком много.  
\- За эту истерику.  
\- Ты имеешь на нее право. Но если бы сказал сразу, ее могло не случиться.  
\- Простишь меня?  
\- Я не в обиде. Про «не лапать» стало понятнее. А вот ты поменьше лезь на раздачу пиздюлей. Мне так тоже поспокойнее будет.  
\- Прос.. ладно.  
\- Ладно? Вот и договорились, - Персиваль хлопнул себя по колену и посмотрел на часы. – Поехали на работу. Не могу больше смотреть на эти проклятые цветочки.  
Остановил его тоскливый взгляд Криденса. Тот тоже посмотрел на часы и поначалу отвел глаза, ковыряя свой несчастный, позабытый десять раз тост. Но затем все же подал голос:  
\- У нас есть еще десять минут.  
Как будто они не сидели сейчас: Криденс – в футболке с боксерами, а Персиваль – в одних только джинсах.  
У них по-прежнему оставались проблемы со взаимопониманием. Однако каждый из них определенно делал свои маленькие шажки в нужном направлении. И действовали они синхронно, когда на все про все у них оставалось десять минут. 


	3. Chapter 3

С утра было солнце. Но к вечеру, как это случается осенью, задул плотный сырой ветер. Который съел подчистую последние остатки тепла из-под легкого свитера Криденса.  
«Возьми мою куртку, когда поедешь домой», - написал ему Персиваль.  
Он оставался до утра, а у Криденса была лишь половина смены. От его предложения, простого и по-прежнему непривычного, в груди стало тесно от ощущений: пузырящийся искрами смех – как Криденс утонет в тайно любимой им до дрожи кожанке, вздорное ребяческое возмущение за собственную самостоятельность и сожаление о невозможности так поступить.  
«Не возьму, на автобусе замерзнуть не успею».  
Настаивать Персиваль не стал. В такие моменты Криденс думал, не доставляет ли он ему лишних хлопот? Не досаждает ли упрямством? Криденса преследовало навязчивое чувство, что люди быстро устают от чужой самобытности, она их тяготит и отваживает. Хотя сам Персиваль никогда не давал своей оценки таким отказам. Может, они вправду его не задевали. Или он рассчитывал, что со временем Криденс сам додумается подстроиться. Выжидал, когда он это сделает. Возможно, ему было просто плевать.  
Персиваль был открыт и оставался при этом не понятнее черта в табакерке: смотрел в глаза прямо, а за глазами все и ничего; проявлял заботу, которая без осадка уходила в пустоту, если Криденс ее не принимал; был жадным и оставлял в покое по малейшему требованию. Подобного рода покладистость наводила на мысль, что все происходящее для него несерьезно и временно – до нового увлечения, до следующей игрушки. Эта мысль была в голове Криденса такой четкой и логичной, что аж горечь к горлу подкатывала.  
И хотя о прошлых похождениях Персиваля он ничего не знал, а байкам и слухам верить не собирался – в них было столько же от реального Грейвса, сколько в Криденсе от Господа Бога – предполагать худшее было для него в порядке вещей.

На выходе Ньют без слов всучил ему свой плащ и зашагал дальше, прежде чем Криденс успел что-то возразить. Ньют тоже оставался до утра. Как и сестры Голдштейн. И обычно они добирались до дома все вместе на смешном сестринском жуке.  
Рука, уже потянувшаяся вернуть плащ на прежнее место, замешкалась, стоило в рукав потянуть сквозняком из хлопнувшей за кем-то двери. Самостоятельность Криденса в отношении с Ньютом с регулярностью давала сбой. Скамандер сам был, как ребенок, с его этим прозрачным взглядом и убийственной непосредственностью, одновременно рассеянный и внимательный, веселый и грустный – не разобрать.

Персиваль не приехал к Криденсу ни в это утро, ни на следующее. И если то, что они не общались в баре, было делом обычным. То отсутствие в эфире за его пределами настораживало.  
После ближайшей смены Криденс подошел к Персивалю сам.  
\- Домой? Я с тобой?  
\- Конечно.  
Тот откликнулся, как сотню раз до этого, будто ничего не произошло. Но что-то было не так, Криденс это знал. В темноте на ощупь он чувствовал нечто чужеродное. И не умел спросить что.  
Дома он буквально преследовал Персиваля, от каши из сомнений и непонимания гудела голова. Внешняя простота Персиваля при полной скрытости его внутренних мотивов вводили в ступор. Тот не оставлял ни ниточки, за которую можно было потянуть, чтобы разобрать не узор даже, а хотя бы оттенок его настроения. Натолкнувшись на вероятность, что вот так сейчас все может и закончиться, Криденс запаниковал. Понял, что не может унять нервную дрожь. И не может отпустить человека, который, оставаясь все таким же чужим, как в день их первого поцелуя, заставлял Криденса чувствовать себя нужным даже самому себе.  
\- Персиваль, что-то случилось?  
Персиваль посмотрел на него в упор, спокойно и без удивления.  
\- С чего ты взял?  
\- Мне так кажется. Скажи, если бред.  
Криденс опустил глаза на сплетенные на столе пальцы. Если Персиваль сейчас скажет, что он ошибается, что ему делать? Персиваль огляделся по сторонам, будто искал поблизости ответ, и снова встретился глазами с Криденсом.  
\- Тебе кажется. Иди спать.  
«Вот и все», - подумал Криденс. Глаза жгло от усталости, но сна не было ни в одном.  
\- Я к себе поеду. Отдыхай, - поднялся он.  
И Персиваль снова не стал его переубеждать.

Без него все перекосилось под гору. Воздух понизил градус, редкие остатки солнца раздражали, работа выматывала, а слова других просачивались сквозь, не задерживаясь.  
Криденс опомнился, когда к нему обратилась одна из женщин за стойкой.  
\- Простите, я отвлекся.  
\- Я спросила, можно ли у вас угощать охранников?  
Только со второго раз Криденс понял, что выдернуло его на поверхность.  
\- Можно, - уклончиво ответил он, уже зная, о чем – о ком – пойдет речь.  
\- Отнесите от моего имени коктейль вон тому бодигарду.  
\- Лучше виски.  
\- Что, простите?  
Криденса передернуло. Действительно, что? Он на самом деле сейчас помогает устроить рандеву с Грейвсом? Да нет же! Ему просто не хотелось, чтобы тот принимал коктейль, которых сроду не пил.  
\- Лучше виски, - повторил он с усилием.  
\- Значит виски, - кивнула она. – Отнесите, будьте так любезны.  
\- У нас есть официантки, вы можете попросить кого угодно, - попытался отказаться Криденс.  
Но тут сбоку вмешался еще один голос:  
\- Вы посмотрите, кто тут у нас смелый.  
Серафина выросла за его плечом и засияла платьем, как рыба чешуей.  
\- Желание женщины – закон. Заруби себе на носу, мальчик. Сказали отнести – лети и не задавай лишних вопросов.  
Тут уже спорить было без вариантов.  
Встречи с Грейвсом Криденс не боялся. В груди тянуло, но отчаяние еще не достигло отметок «яростное игнорирование» и «безрассудная смелость».  
\- Тебе передали, - остановился он перед Персивалем.  
Тот посмотрел на него, на виски, на указанную даму у бара. С профессиональным оскалом отсалютовал ей и выпил. Выпил, кивнул второму охраннику и выскользнул на улицу. Криденс так и остался стоять с врученным обратно стаканом. Такой же пустой.  
И на деревянных ногах двинулся следом.  
Стакан разбился о стену на безопасном расстоянии лишь по чистой случайности.  
\- Все? Надоел? Так скажи это! Что все было дерьмом собачьим…  
На середине фразы Грейвс втолкнул его в проулок, но близко не подошел, а напротив - отгородился табачным дымом.  
\- Тебе от этого станет легче?  
\- О, ну конечно мне станет легче от того, что ты меня кинул, - огрызнулся Криденс.  
\- Я не кидал.  
Персиваль зло мял в пальцах сигарету. Но до лица эта злость не дотягивалась.  
\- А кто? Я?!  
\- Странное дело. Мы так тщательно скрывались, чтобы сейчас ты всей улице рассказал, что у нас проблемы?  
\- Сволочь.  
Криденс процедил это сквозь зубы. Его загнали в рамки собственных же условий, и те врезались острыми краями везде, где было больнее всего.  
Тем временем Персиваль спокойно докурил и спрятал руки в карманы.  
\- Доработай смену, и я отвезу тебя домой.  
Криденсу хотелось орать, что у него нет дома. Что домом для него за этот короткий срок стал сам чертов Грейвс. Что он не хотел этого, не уследил, что жалел об этом. И знал, что не жалел. От этого было только хуже.  
Криденс сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, сглотнул ком из несправедливых обвинений и в конце концов спросил:  
\- А что потом?  
\- А потом суп с котом, - бесстрастность Персиваля вдруг на какую-то долю секунды пошла рябью, в голосе выступила сталь. - Иди дорабатывай.

С каждым часом, приближающим утро, напряжение накатывало на Криденса волнами, где каждая следующая волна была еще выше и тяжелее предыдущей. Успокоиться не выходило, Криденс действовал на автомате, отвечал невпопад или вовсе не слышал, что ему говорили. Когда на перекуре кто-то ухватил его за руку, он долго не мог сообразить, чего от него хочет незнакомый мужик, почему он так прирос к его запястью и почему так одержимо к этому запястью приглядывается. А когда понял, прятать шрамы было уже поздно. Незнакомец смотрел на Криденса с сочувствующей миной и неясным ожиданием, однако довериться ему не приходило в голову. И самое отвратительное – вернуть себе руку не получалось тоже, тот вцепился в нее, как клещ. Появление Персиваля должно было разрешить ситуацию. И все усугубило: мужчина попытался спрятать Криденса себе за спину жестом то ли защиты, то ли собственничества. И Персиваль, который на памяти бара всегда был остовом невозмутимости и идеально выверенной дипломатии, вдруг ударил без предупреждения. Как когда-то в шутку обронил Криденсу. Не спас ранний час на гудящей барной улице, или он же и сыграл злую шутку, но всех скопом принял дежуривший поблизости партруль.

После осмотра патрульные, не спрашивая его мнения, отвезли Криденса домой. Будто он мог отказаться уходить или вернуться с полдороги. И даже квартиру бегло и цепко проглядели. Не на предмет ли орудий пыток?  
Оберегая измученных тварей – собственные спутанные чувства, - Криденс убеждал себя, что паранойя додумывает за него, и недоверие с назойливо повторяющимися по кругу вопросами ему только кажутся, за ними только сухой профессионализм, ничего более. Никакого субъективного мнения, никакой неблагополучной статистики.  
А окончательно стало страшно, когда люди в форме уехали. Скрывшись из вида, лица полисменов в памяти стали принимать скептическое, осуждающее, презрительное выражения. Впрочем, своей памяти Криденс не доверял. Под действием обстоятельств она правила историю и коверкала детали, как ей вздумается. Но и полиции он не доверял тоже. Та с отвратительной регулярностью ловила его в детстве на воровстве продуктов и ни разу – его мать на уродстве собственного ребёнка.  
Криденс метался между тем, чтобы ехать на квартиру к Персивалю, ждать его там, и тем, чтобы остаться на месте, дабы не разминуться в пути, если Персиваль поедет из участка к нему.  
Спасительный шорох ключа в замке раздался спустя десяток миллионов часов вакуума. Когда Криденс безуспешно пытался скрутить косяк от своих трясущихся рук и орущих на разные голоса мыслей.  
Он взвился с места, не обращая внимание, что сметает все со стола, и даже не вспомнил, чем занимался за секунду до звука. А остановился, только когда ударился Персивалю в грудь. Ужас в Криденсе замер, примериваясь к новой атаке.  
Персиваль принял его молча и без возражений, стиснул бережно и сильно.  
\- Как ты? В порядке?  
\- А ты?  
\- Вполне, - Персиваль отвечал рассеянно, ощупывая его взглядом и почти незаметно – руками по спине-плечам-ребрам.  
\- Я в порядке, - с нажимом сказал Криденс, - меня осмотрел врач. Куда только не заглянул. Но прикопаться оказалось не к чему – ничего нового, только очень старые шрамы. Персиваль, я точно в порядке. Не смотри на меня так, будто бы я был при смерти и чудом спасся.  
Его слова отрезвили Персиваля. Он отпустил Криденса и размял переносицу.  
\- Прости. Наверное, нужно было поехать к себе. Мы оба устали.  
\- К себе? – Криденс не поверил своим ушам. – Персиваль, ты в своем уме?! Я чуть не рехнулся, пока тебя ждал. И совершенно точно рехнулся бы, если бы не дождался. Не оставляй меня, Персиваль, - голос вдруг сорвался, - не оставляй меня, пожалуйста…  
И он, как ребенок, разрыдался. От всей своей сгорбленной души.  
Персиваль тут же сгреб его обратно к своей груди. Гладил по волосам и целовал в висок.  
\- Криденс, мальчик мой… - только и смог он выдавить.  
Но от одного этого «мой» Криденсу стало легче дышать. Он еще долго цеплялся за рубашку Персиваля, он бы не отцеплялся от нее вовсе, хотя ужас уже покидал его мысли и мышцы.

Наутро, стоило Персивалю пошевелиться, Криденс опутал его руками и ногами, словно опасался, что тот сбежит. А до этого лежал тихо, много думал и еще больше смотрел – он почти не спал ночью. Но странным образом не чувствовал усталости.  
\- Персиваль, я не хочу быть для тебя обузой, но мне так хочется быть с тобой рядом.  
\- Ты не обуза, - заворочался Персиваль, не открывая глаз, и повернулся к нему, обнимая в ответ.  
\- Но я сделал что-то не так, не ври мне, что я ошибаюсь. Мы это уже проходили. Ничего хорошего из этого не вышло.  
После паузы Персиваль вздохнул.  
\- Выходит, советовал тебе выкладывать все начистоту, а сам замолчал…Прости меня за это.  
\- К черту извинения. Просто скажи мне, что случилось.  
Снова повисло молчание. Но потом Персиваль все же заговорил.  
\- Я как-то до черта тебя старше. Может, это и правильно, что ты меня к себе не подпускаешь, а я и не лезу. Вижу, как ты смущаешься, и не знаю, чем тебя смущаю. Не знаю, чем могу обидеть или обрадовать. Знаю, как ты стонешь, но не – зачем со мной связался. Потому что обо мне судачат другие? Вроде, не похоже. Как человек, я не сахар. Как друг? Да ты же мне ничего не рассказываешь. Вот Ньют другое дело. Тина с Куинни. Почему не они, Криденс? Я каждый день задаю себе этот вопрос.  
\- Потому что ты, Персиваль. Просто потому что ты – это ты.  
В голове Криденса ворочались догадки, но он все еще был не уверен. Он всегда во всем был не уверен. Кроме своего отношения к Персивалю. Тут определенно наблюдалась полная ясность.  
\- Что именно тебя задело? – к концу вопроса его вдруг осенило, как удар молнии: куртка, Ньют... – Плащ!  
Персиваль тяжко вздохнул.  
\- Звучит ужасающе глупо, - пробормотал он в волосы.  
А Криденс от облегчения и ослепительного счастья разулыбался, что челюсть сводило и щекотало в носу.  
\- Обожаю твою кожанку, - сказал он в ключицу Персивалю. – Хочешь, буду в ней дома ходить... На голое тело.  
Сказал и в ужасе прикусил язык. Кто его за него тянул? Над ухом раздался удивленный смешок.  
\- Вот, значит, какие фантазии бродят в этой миленькой кудрявой голове. Боюсь только, долго ты в таком виде не проходишь. А потом, возможно, еще дольше не сможешь нормально ходить…  
Он засмеялся в голос, получив от Криденса возмущенный тычок под ребра.  
\- Что, даже не попробуем? – поинтересовался у него Криденс из вредности. А еще потому что оказалось обалдеть как приятно говорить об этом вслух, без стыда и страха.  
\- Все, что захочешь, попробуем, - пообещал ему Персиваль. – Только говори что. Чтобы мы случайно не попробовали то, что ты пробовать не готов, - коварно закончил он.  
От рванувшей в полет фантазии у Криденса перехватило дыхание. У него был совсем скудный опыт в таких делах. А вот Персиваль вряд ли терял время зря. Это пугало и притягивало с одинаковой ошеломляющей силой.  
После долгих колебаний Криденс тоже решился:  
\- И ты тоже. Тоже должен говорить мне, чего хочешь. Потому что я ни за что не догадаюсь сам.  
\- Договорились, - тихо сказал Персиваль. – Поцелуешь меня?


End file.
